Scars Don't Heal
by oheygracey
Summary: Cameron was looking for love with someone new, and allowed her friend to set her up on a blind date. Little did she know, this date would change her life forever, and bring her closer than ever to those she had pushed away. - LANGUAGE, NON-GRAPHIC RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Based on _The Doctor's Assistant's_ work, _Real Scars Don't Heal_. My words, my continuation. I love you! ;)

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter One

It was cold. Cameron's friend, Annabel, had been pestering her about a blind date. Cameron had finally given in and let her set it up. Cameron stood outside the hospital, teeth chattering as she waited for Annabel's friend to show. His name was Dylan, and Annabel had said that he was really sweet, and cute, too.

A bright blue Jetta pulled up in front of her. A boyishly handsome head popped out the window, brown curls bouncing into a sparkling pair of sea-green eyes.

"You're Anna's friend, Allison?"

"Yeah. You must be Dylan."

"That's me," Dylan flashed a row of perfect teeth at her.

- - - - -

"So what do you do for a living?" Cameron and Dylan stepped into a beautiful Italian restaurant. He pulled the chair out for her. The air was warm, thick, and heavy. It smelled of wonderful spices, and coffee.

"I'm an architect," Dylan replied. "That's how Annabel and I met."

A waiter approached the table. "Are you ready to order?"

Dylan ordered spaghetti and a glass of white wine. Cameron found her eyes lingering towards the window. She saw a familiar blonde-headed doctor walk past. A scarf covering his face, and a gray wool coat pulled tight around him, Chase stumbled into the bitingly cold wind. "Must be walking home.." Cameron mused.

He glanced through the window, and their eyes met for a split second. Out of the corner of her eye, Cameron saw his shoulders sag, and his face fall as he trudged away. "Chase is in the past," she assured herself. "He has feelings for me that I don't return. I don't have feelings for him. I never will."

Three days ago she had a put a stop to their "uncomplicated sex". Chase loved her, and she didn't feel the same.

"Uh, Allison? Haha, you need to order.."

Cameron's eyes slid back into focus, her mind leaving Chase in the cold. Dylan was leaning across the table, all thick chestnut curls and dimples.

They laughed, and talked, and flirted. Dylan really was quite a charming gentleman. Cameron had a lot in common with him, and enjoyed their intelligent conversation. She found herself forgetting Australian accents, and cute blondes in lab coats.

It was late when Cameron finally checked her watch.

"Oh God, I better be getting home.." Cameron laughed.

Dylan smiled. They split the bill, and left the restaurant. Dylan held open the door for her, and they hurried to his car.

After a short drive they pulled up outside her building. Dylan stepped out of his car, and bustled across to open her door. She noticed an odd look on his face. Almost as if he was.. excited?

Cameron shrugged it off, ignoring the strange nervousness in her gut. She just wanted to get to her apartment, take a shower, and get to sleep.

"Thanks Dylan. I had a lot of fun tonight," she said with a small smile.

"I'll walk you up,"

"There's really no need.."

"I insist," Dylan said, leaning closer. He smelled absolutely amazing, and he had been so sweet the entire night..

"Okay then," Cameron blushed lightly.

They walked up two flights of stairs, and stopped at 204.

Cameron turned around, leaning against the door. She looked up at Dylan, filled with a warm buzzing. "Thanks for tonight, it was really… nice,"

A gentle smile crossed his lips, and he tilted his head forwards slightly to kiss her. Cameron bit her lip, not sure what to do, and turned her head so he caught her cheek instead.

She looked back, and Dylan's eyes were filled with anger, and embarrassment. His face looked totally different, with a tight grimace, and stormy eyes. Cameron turned to open her door, wanting now more than ever to just get inside.

"Goodnight," Cameron said in a hurry as she turned to close her door.

Dylan growled, eyes dangerously menacing, moving his hands from the doorframe. He thrust open the half-closed door, and pushed Cameron onto the floor. Dylan slammed the door shut, and turned on her.

She lay there, too surprised to move quickly enough, or even scream.

Dylan dropped on top of her, his warm, heavy body pinning her by the hips. He smacked her hard across her cheek, and twisted her wrist above her head.

"Don't! Please!" Cameron begged, her sense finally waking up. She thrashed roughly, but he was just too much. He was too strong, and too big. He'd had the upper hand since the moment he closed that door.

He snatched her cell phone from her pocket, and smashed it against the wall. Tears streamed down her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Remember. I love you ;)

Go ahead. Click that button.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… I really don't have any excuses left. ;] I know it's short, but I had to cut off about half of the original chapter. Sorry.**

Chapter Two

Morning light broke through the shift in Cameron's curtains. It pierced past her eyelids, and shot thin tendrils of pain through her skull. Salty, dried tear tracks adorned her cheeks. Her throat was dry from the screaming, and her muscles still felt as if they were on fire. She could barely open her eyes.

She had relived last night so many times. Her nightmares were fuzzy, haunting, sick, and twisted. She could just remember the absolute hopelessness. She had never felt so worthless. So abused. So frail.

And Dylan's face. Looming, leering, and taunting her to scream. "No one can help you," he would shout. "No one!" Then he would laugh. It was so cruel. She could barely believe it.

Cameron couldn't bring herself to move. She couldn't bring herself to care. Hell, she couldn't even cry. Confusion, anger, sadness, fear, and a million and one other emotions clouded her brain, fogging her senses. She was itching in her own skin, and felt so filthy she couldn't stand it. Cameron couldn't even believe what had happened last night.

A single tear broke through her crusted eyelashes, sliding down her cheek. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something. But she also just wanted to lay there. Go to sleep. Not have to deal with anything, ever again.

Her phone began to ring, bringing a whole new sort of throbbing pain to her head. Cameron forced herself to slide off the bed, and as she lay slumped on the floor, crying silently, she heard her phone go to voicemail.

"Where the _hell _are you? God forbid I get here before you! We have a case, so get your ass in here, now."

Her eyes were empty. Her whole body felt empty. Cameron turned her head and looked at the clock. 11:47am.

She couldn't go to work today. No. That wouldn't happen. She could barely summon the strength to slide off her bed, let alone do her job. A fresh bout of tears caressed her wet cheeks. He had done this to her.

'If I hadn't let Dylan walk me up, I would be waking up today with a smile on my face. Strong, and determined. Going to work. Regular. Happy. But I was stupid enough to let a guy I'd only known for four hours drive me away, alone. And walk up with me, in the middle of the night.' Cameron thought sourly.

"How could I have possibly been so fucking stupid?!" Cameron screamed the last part, anger welling up, forcing hot tears down her face. She slammed her fist weakly onto her carpeted floor, sobbing.

She would have to call in sick. Cameron dialed the hospital's number, and entered House's extension. The phone rang. It sounded so far away. Her gut twisted, and she hoped and prayed that House wouldn't answer.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Gregory House's answering machine. I obviously don't want to talk to you right now! Go ahead, waste both my time and your's, and leave a message…"

The ghost of a smile passed through Cameron's eyes as she listened to House's recorded bitch and moan.

"House, I'm sick today, so I won't be coming in. Sorry I didn't call sooner,"

Cameron sure sounded the part. Her hoarse whisper cracked halfway through the message.

Today was sure going to be fun.

- - - - - - - - - -

Love! ;)

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Scars Don't Heal  
AUTHOR: StarGirl995  
RATING: M  
WARNING: Non-graphic rape, adult themes, ect.  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own House. Yes, that WAS a stupid question.  
SUMMARY: (3 days after the ChaseCam breakup in "Airborne") Cameron was looking for love with someone new, and allowed her friend to set her up on a blind date. Little did she know, this date would change her life forever, and bring her closer than ever to those she had pushed away.**

**A/N: Continuation of "The Doctor's Assistant" fic, Real Scars Don't Heal. Her chapters are added before mine, so you don't waste time reading two fics. Permission to snag plot bunnies was granted, so don't yell at me for stealing. Enjoy!**

-Chapter 3-

The car trip back was quiet. Chase and Cameron both wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Cameron didn't live far from the hospital, so the drive was pretty short. When they pulled up in front of the building Cameron's apartment was in, Cameron broke the silence. 

"Thanks." It was all she could say.

"It's no problem, really," Chase said as he got out of the car. Cameron followed him as they walked up the stairs and down the corridor to her apartment. She got her keys and unlocked the door. Chase followed her in and saw the pieces of her cell phone on the floor.

"What did you do to that?" Chase asked while he was picking up the pieces. Cameron bit her lip.

"Nothing." Cameron said to him quietly.

"And yet it winds up broken," he said as he put the pieces in a pile on a shelf then turned towards her then took a step closer to her so he could get a closer look at the bruises on her face "You should really put an ice pack on that. Sit down," He pointed to the couch and she sat down, Chase walked into the kitchen. Cameron never thought he cared this much about her, if she hadn't had denied her feeling, if she stayed with Chase, this wouldn't have happened. It was too late to change it now. She blinked back tears but they came anyway. She had never cried so much in her life. She still had a headache and felt sick in the stomach, but not as much as she did before. Chase came back with an ice pack and sat down next to her. He gently held it on her jaw, she lifted her hand to hold it, "I got it," Chase gently lowering her hand with his own.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said to him, he looked up at her confused.

"For what?" Chase asked her.

"This, you don't have to be here." Cameron said.

"I'm worried about you. You turn up to work all bruised and upset and expect that no one will notice." Chase said to her softly, he didn't want to make her more upset then she already was. But still another tear fell down her face.

"I...just...House said we had a case, and I thought..." Cameron was cut off by Chase.

"You have to stop worrying about other people and think about yourself for a change. Think about what is best for you, before you go around living your life for everyone else." Chase told her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and Chase put down the ice.

"The guy you were with last night. Did he do this to you?" Chase knew it was a touchy subject but he needed to find out somehow. Cameron bit her lip and didn't even attempt at trying to keep the tears in this time, she nodded.

"Oh God." Chase said quietly, he had just realized he didn't just hit her. He put his arms around her shoulder and she leant into his chest, Chase rubbed her back trying to comfort her as much as he could, he had never had much experience in comforting people he wasn't sure what he was meant to do, or if he was doing the right thing. So he just let her cry into his chest.

Cameron had finally fallen asleep so Chase gently moved her head onto a cushion on the couch and got up. He walked into the kitchen and called House's office from his cell phone. 

"Where have you been?" House answered the phone angrily.

"I'm at Cameron's apartment, didn't you get the note?" Chase asked House.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is there now, you can come back now," House said.

"She's pretty sick, I'm just going to keep an eye on her if that is okay." He said back.

"Fine Chase, you love birds do whatever you want to do, we don't need you anyway, it's neurological, and I have my neurologist." House said.

"Okay then. Settled" Chase hung up. House still didn't make sense to him. Chase had given up trying to figure him out a long time ago. Chase walked back out into the living room where Cameron was sleeping on the couch. He sat down on the chair opposite her. She was so beautiful, even with a bruised face. He could sit and watch her sleep all day. _Why would someone do this to her?_ Chase thought to himself. He got up and started to pacing with his head hung and his hands in his pockets. _She should get checked out,_ Chase thought _But she'll refuse,_ he argued with himself, running his hands through his hair. _I__t's worth a try_, he kept pacing and thinking.

"Go back to work." Chase turned around and Cameron was sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked her.

"Better. You should really go back to work." Cameron said to him but Chase ignored the second part.

"You should get a check-up." Chase said.

"I don't want to" Cameron stood up, starting to look more uncomfortable. They were standing about three meters apart.

"I know, but it's for the better." Chase took a step closer to her. Cameron crossed her arms and stepped back.

"But...I don't want to" Cameron said.

"I know you don't. You know you really should, you know what you could've got from the jerk." Chase said getting a bit annoyed "What would you tell someone else if you were in my position?"

"Fine! I'll get a check-up. If it really means that much to you." Cameron said through a new lot of tears.

"I'm sorry." Chase walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean -"

"I know." Cameron cut him off, not making eye contact. Her arms still crossed. They stood in silence for a minute then Cameron uncrossed her arms and sat back down on the couch.

"I guess you want me to report it too." she said looking at the ground. Chase sat down next to her.

"You really should," He felt slightly guilty for before.

"I guess." She said. She felt more comfortable about it now. Cameron felt like she could trust Chase not to tell anyone what had happened to her.

"Do you _want_ to talk about this?" Chase asked to break the silence.

"Not really. Anything but this." Cameron said now while fiddling with her hands in her lap. She hadn't broken into tears again, which was good.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked her.

"That would be great," She looked up at him. Chase smiled and went back into the kitchen.

They had just sat together and talked for a while. Cameron didn't tell Chase to go back to work again because she felt safe when he was around. Chase had called a hospital, making sure it wasn't PPTH, and booked a routine check-up for Cameron. She still refused to go to a psychiatrist, claiming she didn't need one. Chase thought she would benefit from the help, but let the matter lie. She hadn't cried again and Chase was able to take the situation completely off he mind for a while. Cameron turned around and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark, she hadn't realised how long they had been talking for. She got up and walked over to the window that faced the main road in front of her apartment block. Cameron looked out the window at the skyline and then moved her gaze down towards the ground, and there he was, standing outside looking up at the building, he wasn't looking in her direction so Cameron jumped away from the window and shut the curtains before he saw her. 

"What is it?" Chase got up and asked Cameron as she slid her back down the wall next to the window and sat with her head in her knees crying again.

"He is outside." Cameron said into her knees.

"Who?" Chase asked her.

"Him." She said looking up at Chase.

"Oh." Chase looked out the window and saw the man he had seen with Cameron the previous night walking into the building.

"Come on." Chase said holding his hand out to Cameron, she took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Where are we going to go?" Cameron asked him.

"This building has a fire escape, right?" Chase said to her.

"Right..." Cameron said sounding confused.

"Lock the door." Chase directed her, she grabbed her keys off the table and locked the door as he had told her to.

"Have you got your keys?" Chase asked her.

"Yes." Cameron said still confused.

Cameron followed Chase out onto the fire escape and they climbed down the stairs until they got to the bottom, Cameron followed Chase to his car, he unlocked it and they got in and started to drive away from Cameron's apartment.

"What was that about? Why couldn't we just pretend that nobody was home?" Cameron asked Chase while they were in the car.

"That guy looked strong enough to bash down that door, and I don't think I would've been able to take him down if he did get in. I wasn't willing to take that chance." Chase said.

"So, where are we going?" She asked him.

"We'll go back to my apartment, he won't guess you're there," Chase told her.

"I didn't think he would come back.," Cameron said quietly. They continued to drive in silence.

Chase walked over to the phone, they had just arrived at Chase's apartment.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked him.

"I'm going to call the police and tell them that he may be there." Chase told her.

"Okay." Cameron said, she felt like an idiot for all of this. She wished that it would all just go away, but it wasn't that simple. Chase hung up.

"They are on their way there." Chase said.

"Okay, did you tell them that he..."

"No." Chase cut her off "Did you want me to?"

"No. Thank You." Cameron said.

"Okay..." Chase had run out of thing to say.

They stopped at Chase's apartment building, and slowly walked up to his door. Chase locked the door, and sat on the couch. Cameron began to pace, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault, you shouldn't have to be dealing with this." She started to cry again.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. You didn't ask for anything to happen, so how could it possibly be your fault?" Chase said to her.

"I should have realized! I should have known he was going to come back! I should have known that it was going to happen in the first place! I should have just stayed at the hospital!" Cameron yelled at Chase from the other side of the room.

"I can't believe you think this is all because of you." Chase walked closer to her "You can't control his actions." At that moment Chase's cell phone rang. Chase looked at the screen.

"It's House." Chase said to Cameron.

"Are you going to answer it?" She asked him.

"Hello." Chase said into his phone.

"I tried Cameron's apartment and cell but she didn't answer. Are you still with her?" House's voice came from the phone.

"Yes, do you want to talk to her?" Chase asked House.

"No, just tell her a big dude came in looking for her, he was big and angry looking." House said. Chase was surprised.

"I don't know. Did you tell him where she was?" Chase asked.

"No, I told him I didn't know. Did you want me to?" House asked.

"No, Thanks. Bye." Chase said.

"Wait. Are you ever going to come back?" House asked.

"Maybe. Bye." Chase said then hung up. Cameron was looking at Chase.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"He went to the hospital first. Are you glad you left there now?" Chase asked her.

"I guess." She said as she sat down "I'm sorry for yelling. You helped me and I yelled at you. It was stupid, I'm sorry."

"I understand. It's okay, you're upset and I was practically asking for it." Chase said looking at the ground.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cameron asked awkwardly.

"I'd be surprised if you wanted to go back to your own apartment." Chase said to her. Cameron looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Chapter Four should be up late today, or early tomorrow. Enjoy!  
Ciao :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Scars Don't Heal  
AUTHOR: StarGirl995  
RATING: M  
WARNING: Non-graphic rape, adult themes, ect.  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own House. Yes, that WAS a stupid question.  
SUMMARY: (3 days after the ChaseCam breakup in "Airborne") Cameron was looking for love with someone new, and allowed her friend to set her up on a blind date. Little did she know, this date would change her life forever, and bring her closer than ever to those she had pushed away.**

**A/N: Continuation of "The Doctor's Assistant" fic, Real Scars Don't Heal. Her chapters are added before mine, so you don't waste time reading two fics. Permission to snag plot bunnies was granted, so don't yell at me for stealing. Also, KUDOS AND COOKIES to  
Booth4Bones-House4Cameron, and Star Jelly for reviewing. SHAME ON FLIKKITTY FOR STORY ALERT AND NO REVIEW! Well, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

-Chapter 4-

Cameron slept in Chase's bed that night, and Chase was on the couch. He wouldn't even dream of sharing a bed with her, she was still so vulnerable. His couch wasn't the most comfortable, so he ended up having a terrible night's sleep. He woke up at 4:00, and just didn't bother with going back to sleep. "Thank god it's Saturday," he mumbled to himself as he stumbled into the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. Cameron walked in just as he picked up yesterday's paper.

"Good morning." Chase said as she walked into the room.

"I guess..." Cameron sat down across the table from him.

"Do you want coffee or toast or anything?" He asked her.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Can we go back to my place so I can shower and change?" She asked Chase.

"Sure. The appointment is at 10am at St. Sebastian's, we have plenty of time." Chase told her.

"Okay." Cameron said sounding nervous at the mere mention of the dreaded appointment, but Chase was right, she had to get a check up. She turned around and went back into Chase's bedroom to get changed back into the clothes she was in yesterday. When she came out Chase went in the bathroom to have a shower and then they left.

When they got to Cameron's apartment door there was a fist-sized dent in the door.

"I'm glad we weren't around when that happened." Chase said, examining the damaged entryway. Cameron fished around in her pockets for the keys.

"Yeah, Thanks for that." Cameron said, referring to Chase pulling her out onto the fire escape.

"It's fine." They walked into her apartment.

"Make yourself at home," Cameron told Chase "I'll be right back."

"'Kay." Chase said as she turned towards the bathroom. Chase sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and watched some morning talk show that was on.

* * *

Cameron walked into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror; her hair was a mess, and the bruises seemed almost nastier than the last morning. Sighing, she stepped into the small shower cubicle and waited for the water to warm up. She lost herself in thought as the hot water coursed over her, and began crying again. Being left alone with her thoughts wasn't a good thing at this point.

By the time she finished her shower and got changed, it was around 9:00. They hurried into Chase's car and began the drive to St. Sebastian's.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital at about 9:45. Cameron went to the desk and told them who she was.

"Okay, sit down. Dr. Petra will be out in a second." The lady said to Cameron.

"Thanks." Cameron said and sat down where Chase was sitting.

"Do you want me to come in?" He asked her.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Cameron said politely.

"Okay." Chase said, he hadn't really been wanting to go in anyway. He had just asked her, in case she had wanted him to.

"Allison Cameron." called out a woman. She seemed to be in her early 40's, with brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and a stern look on her face. Cameron got up and followed her into an exam room. Chase picked up a magazine and started reading. A couple of articles later, Cameron came into the waiting room, she had a small bandage just below her elbow from where they had drawn blood.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her.

"I'm fine." She responded and they made their way back to Chase's car.

"They said to come back tomorrow for the results," Cameron told him in the car one the way back to Cameron's apartment.

"Okay, did you want me to come? Because if you're getting sick of me I understand..." Chase said.

"No. I want you to come. Unless you don't want to..." Cameron trailed off.

"I want to stay with you, as much as you think it you're not okay." Chase took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. Cameron just stared into her lap and fiddled with her hands. She didn't say she was okay because she believed Chase, she knew she wasn't, and she wanted him to stay with her because she couldn't stand being alone anymore, even though she had barely been alone since she was raped, but when she was with Chase, she felt so much safer. They pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment building again and walked up the stairs again, when they got about four steps away from the top, Cameron stopped dead. Chase walked up another step before realizing she had stopped. Chase followed her gaze and saw a man kneeling at her door, focusing on the lock on the door handle.

"We should go," Chase said, deceptively calm. Cameron had already started running down the stairs, Chase turned and followed her. Dylan stood up and dusted off his jeans, but he recognized Cameron and began sprinting after them.

When they reached to bottom stair, Chase pulled out his keys and unlocked the car while they were running. Cameron opened the door and threw herself in, but Dylan pulled Chase down by the collar of his shirt, and everything went black.

* * *

Chase's eyes blinked open. His head was killing him, and as he glanced around the room he recognized the plain, starchy sheets, clean, white walls, and the uncomfortable prick of an IV. Cameron was beside him, asleep in a chair. He glanced at the clock, it read 10:00pm. She yawned loudly, and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!" she ran towards him and hugged him.

"What happened...you know after I...did he..." Chase wasn't sure of what to say so it came out in a mess. Cameron seemed to understand though. She sat on the bed next to him.

"I locked myself in the car and called 911 on your cell phone." She began to explain. "You left it in the car," she answered his questioning look. "Then the police arrived and got Dylan in the car. I got out and tried to stop you from bleeding-"

"I was bleeding? From where?" Chase cut her off.

"Dylan had stabbed you just below your collar bone after you fell, but it was just superficial. Still, it bled a lot." Chase turned his head to look at his right shoulder, and sure enough, it was wrapped up in a bulky bandage. The pain from his head made it feel like a little scratch, and the morphine certainly wasn't helping his cranial issues.

"Continue..." Chase told her.

"The ambulance came and I got in with you. They took you back to PPTH." Cameron explained to him.

"Are you going to tell the police about what he did?" Chase's voice was faint.

"They told me to come in as soon as possible and give them a statement, I didn't this morning because I came here with you." Cameron told him.

"I'm sorry..." Cameron said, getting back up and sitting in the seat. Chase felt her move and wish she had stayed next to him.

"It's not your fault." Chase said to her.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be laying there." Cameron said starting to cry "You could have been killed and it would have been my fault. I don't know how I would have lived with it if he did..."

"Better me then you." Chase said to her.

"How can you say that?" Cameron asked. At that moment Wilson opened the door to the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Wilson asked them.

"No." They both said in unison.

"I heard you were here." Wilson said to Chase "I thought I should drop by and...what happened?" Cameron looked up at Chase, frightened that he would tell Wilson.

"I would rather not talk about it." Chase said politely. Cameron looked back down at the floor.

"That's fine. How are you anyway?" Wilson asked him.

"I've been better." Chase said. Cameron slightly smiled.

"I can imagine." He responded "Well, I'll better be off then I have a patient consult. I'll let you rest. Bye, Cameron" Cameron lifted her head and smiled at Wilson, who smiled back and left the room.

"They said they'll let you out tomorrow if there are no signs of concussion," Cameron told Chase as she got up and stood next to the bed again.

"Good. I don't want to stay here much longer" Chase said. Cameron smiled "When you give your statement are you going to tell them that he..."

"Yes. I don't want it to happen to anyone else." Cameron cut off Chase. What he did to Chase changed her mind about not telling the police. She knew she wouldn't be the only one. She might not even be the first. She wanted him to be locked up for as long as possible.

"Good decision." Chase said "Now go home" He told her, with a warm smile.

"No, I'm going to stay here with you. You did the same for me." Cameron said.

"I'm fine. Seriously, go home and get some proper rest." Chase told her.

"I'm staying here." Cameron said and sat back down in the chair, crossing her arms. Sighing, Chase realized he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her softly.

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Cameron said.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked again.

"I just feel a bit sick. I'm fine. Can we talk about something other than me, please?" Cameron snapped.

After a moment of tension, a comfortable silence began to form. Cameron uncrossed her sat on Chase's bed.

"What was your childhood like?" Cameron asked. She knew little about his mother, or why he hated his father. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Cameron told him.

"You asked, so obviously you want to know." Chase said.

"I don't want you to talk about something you don't want to." Cameron wished she never asked.

"My parents used to fight all the time. Mum tried so hard to keep it together. But Dad still walked out when I was 15, then Mum drank herself to death. I remember wanting them to break up so I didn't have to listen to them fighting all the time. I didn't want it to turn out like it did. I didn't want my dad to leave my mum to die. It was hell, if I have to be truthful." Chase said.

"I'm sorry." Cameron said.

"It's fine. What about you?" Chase asked.

"Pretty average; Mom, Dad, older brother Jason and me." Cameron said.

"I always wanted siblings. Were you close to your brother?" Chase asked.

"I guess. When we were younger, he was three years older then me, he got caught up in the partying scene. He started to do drugs and smoke, you know. Then we sort of just didn't talk anymore. He would come home and go straight to his room. One day when I was 16 he just left. It put a lot of stress on my parents. I didn't want to get caught up in it all so I would just stay in my room and study all the time. I've heard from him once since, about 2 years ago. I think he straightened out, I'm not sure. It was only a 5 minute phone conversation." Cameron said.

"Sorry." Chase said.

"Shit happens." Cameron said. Chase was surprised that Cameron had cursed, He smiled. It was weird to hear someone like Cameron swearing.

"What are you smiling about?" Cameron asked, trying not to laugh.

"Nothing." Chase said, with a badly concealed grin.

"This "nothing" is really funny isn't it?" Cameron said sarcastically.

They talked for a while until they both fell asleep, curled up on Chase's bed.

* * *

**I suggest you push that button.**

**Brownies come flying out at you. **

**Seriously! Chocolate chips and everything.**

**Ciao ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Scars Don't Heal  
AUTHOR: StarGirl995  
RATING: M  
WARNING: Non-graphic rape, adult themes, ect.  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own House. Yes, that WAS a stupid question.  
SUMMARY: (3 days after the ChaseCam breakup in "Airborne") Cameron was looking for love with someone new, and allowed her friend to set her up on a blind date. Little did she know, this date would change her life forever, and bring her closer than ever to those she had pushed away.**

**A/N: Continuation of "The Doctor's Assistant" fic, Real Scars Don't Heal. Her chapters are added before mine, so you don't waste time reading two fics. Permission to snag plot bunnies was granted, so don't yell at me for stealing. Also, KUDOS AND COOKIES to: the regulars (Booth4Bones-House4Cameron, and Star Jelly) for reviewing. Also, brownies with extra sprinkles to Flikkitty11 for reviewing! SHAME ON NATHANJAMES23 FOR STORY ALERT AND NO REVIEW! Well, here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

-Chapter 5-

"It's good to be out of that bed," Chase smiled, as he walked out of the hospital with Cameron at his side. He still had a splitting headache (A/N: Cranial issues… Haha!) and his shoulder was throbbing, and it was currently 4:00 in the morning. He couldn't care less though; he hated being in hospitals. He was constantly patronized by everyone, and couldn't stand it.

"You were there for one night!" Cameron laughed.

"Well, it felt longer then that." Chase smiled back. They walked out of the door and went to Cameron's car.

"Lucky I brought my keys." Cameron said as she got them out of her pocket and pushed the button to unlock the car.

"I need coffee." Chase said, out of the blue.

"So do I," Cameron chuckled.

"Can we get some on our way there?" Chase asked, face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"We will," Cameron answered. They had decided to go to the police station and give their statements.

Cameron felt like all the bad things that had happened in the past week just seemed to start fading away and it was just her and Chase. They were still going to the police station to give statements, then to St. Sebastian's to get some test results, but somehow, it didn't seem nearly as bad as it had yesterday. Dylan was locked up for the time being, and it felt like nothing bad could happen.

At 5:00, after they had got some coffee to wake them up, Chase and Cameron went into separate rooms to give their statements to the police. When Chase got out of the interview room, Cameron was still in the one she had been taken to. He hoped that she didn't change her mind and told them like she had planned to. A long while later she made her way to Chase, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She walked into a hug from him, and then they walked out towards Cameron's car.

"I told them." Cameron said in the car on the way to St. Sebastian's, Chase was driving this time.

"I'm glad you did." Chase smiled at her.

"They wanted to send me to a shrink." Cameron said.

"And you rejected the offer..."

"Of course I did. I don't need psychological help, I'm fine." Cameron said, sounding sure of herself.

"Whatever you say." Chase said.

"Why don't you believe me?" Cameron asked.

"I never said that." Chase said, defensively.

"Your tone did." Cameron said accusingly.

"I believe you." Chase said, he sounded like he was telling the truth.

"I'm not sure -" All of a sudden Cameron clutched her stomach and swallowed.

"Pull over." Cameron said, sounding strained. Chase pulled over quickly and Cameron took off her seat belt, opened the door and vomited on the grass. Chase took off his seat belt and held her hair out of her face as she vomited. Cameron spat a few times then sat back up.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. Probably just some bad food I ate. Let's get out of here, before whoever owns that house notices vomit on there front lawn." Cameron said to Chase, while nodding at an expensive looking house that Chase had pulled up in front of. Chase gave a slight laugh as Cameron shut the door and he drove away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chase said still worried.

"I'm positive (A/N: In more ways then one.. SUSPENSE!)," Cameron said in a voice that said 'that's final'.

They continued to drive to St. Sebastian's. When they got there they found a parking spot and made their way up to the main building.

"Allison Cameron." Cameron said to the nurse at the waiting room.

"Dr. Petra will be out to give you your test results in a minute. Please sit down." She said.

"Thank you." Cameron said and when straight to a water cooler and put some water in a plastic cup and drank it nervously.

"Allison Cameron." Cameron finished the water and threw her cup in the bin then she grabbed Chase's hand so he would come in with her, she didn't want to be alone. They followed the doctor into an exam room.

"Take a seat." Dr. Petra said to them while gesturing at two chairs in the corner. Chase sat down after Cameron did.

"You are negative for the STDs we tested for." Cameron smiled a small smile at Chase, he smiled back.

"Miss Cameron" Dr. Petra said to get Cameron's attention. Cameron looked up at her.

"You are pregnant." Dr. Petra said in a sympathetic voice, she must have had some idea of what Cameron had gone through. Cameron couldn't believe it. When it all seemed to be going away, it had hit her hard. Her eyes started to well up. Chase was shocked, but it did explain her being sick outside of the car on the way. He put his hand on Cameron's back for reassurance.

"Are...you sure?" Cameron knew this was a stupid question, of course they were sure.

"The test is always accurate. It was positive, you are most definitely pregnant." Dr. Petra said to Cameron, who was now crying.

"If you don't want the child you can always schedule for an abortion..." Dr. Petra started to say but Cameron cut her off.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Cameron said firmly.

"You don't have to..." Dr. Petra said to her.

"Is that all?" Cameron asked her.

"Yes." She said, still sympathetic.

"Okay then." With that Cameron got up and stormed out of the room. Dr. Petra looked shocked.

"Thank you for the...she's just...she was...umm...Thanks." Chase said awkwardly before he ran out of the room after Cameron, he saw Cameron walk out the front door and turn a corner. He ran as fast as he could, when he went out the door he couldn't see her anywhere. He turned around and saw her sitting on some stairs with her head in her knees, sobbing.

"Allison..." Chase said to her, he tried to sound more comforting by using her first name "I...Err..." Chase had no idea what to say, he didn't know what he was meant to say. He sat down next to her and put his good arm around her, she leant into his chest and cried.

"Let's go." Chase said, he held her hand as she pulled herself up and they made their way to the car. Cameron held her head low, trying to stop the tears with her free hand.

Cameron just cried the whole way back and Chase didn't know what to say so he didn't mention anything that may upset her.

"Do you want to go to your apartment?" Chase asked her. Cameron shook her head, she didn't want to go back to where it had all happened. It was all just too much for her. So Chase took a turn and made his way to his apartment.

Chase held the door open as Cameron stumbled through, still in tears. She went and sat down on the couch and cried into her hands. Chase shut the door then went over and sat next to her and out his arm around her again.

Cameron didn't understand. Just when everything started to seem alright again, Dylan had left her with more of a mark than the bruises. She leant on Chase again, and cried into his chest. It all seemed like a repeat of yesterday, except the reason to cry was more painful. Chase felt for her, he really did. He wanted to show her he cared about her more then he had ever cared about anyone before.

"It will be okay." Chase said as softly as he could, trying to comfort her.

"You don't know that. You don't understand. I'm not ready for this. Any of it." Cameron said through tears.

"No one in your situation is ever ready for it." Chase said sympathetically.

"Can you stop calling it a situation? And stop comparing me to everyone else." Cameron said angrily, still in tears, she pulled away from him.

"Oh, sorry." Chase said, feeling guilty for even opening his mouth to start with. Cameron wiped her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I know what you mean. I shouldn't have spoken like that." Cameron said after thinking about what he said and how she had responded. Chase put his arm back around Cameron and she lent on his uninjured shoulder. _It might not be Dylan's, it could be Chase's baby, I mean, it's just as likely. It's only a week difference, right? _At this thought Cameron stood up in front of Chase, looking a little happier.

"What?" Chase said at this, sounding really confused. Cameron smiled.

"It mat not be Dylan's baby," Cameron looked at Chase. He looked completely confused, he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. Cameron started pacing, like she always did when she explained things, in front of Chase, she continued, "We had sex only a week before. It could just as easily be yours." Chase thought for a second, looking at the ground, then looked up. He couldn't believe he hadn't even given it a thought. All that seemed so long ago now.

"Weren't you using birth control pills?" Chase asked Cameron.

"I must've forgotten to take them after I stopped it. Umm..." Cameron paused and went over what she had done after the last time they had sex, she couldn't remember taking the pill.She hoped she wasn't just erasing this memory because she didn't _want_ to remember it. She tried as hard as she could to retrace everything she had done without missing anything out. She still couldn't remember taking the pill. "I don't remember." Cameron said.

Chase stood up.

"We could get a paternity test, then." Chase said in his ordinary voice, he had always loved children, he had always wanted some of his own. He didn't want to get (or sound) too excited, then find out it wasn't his child, and he definitely didn't want Cameron to either. And to have a permanent reminder of being raped walking around would just be torture for her and he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle having Cameron in mess because of it. It was an uncomfortable thing to discuss, but it had to be done.

"Okay." Cameron said looking at the ground. She didn't want to be in this situation, but she would rather her baby be Chase's then Dylan's any day.

"And," Cameron looked Chase in the eyes while he spoke "If it's not...mine, you will get an abortion." Chase said to her.

"I thought you were against..."

"Usually I would be. But this is a completely different situation." Chase said before Cameron could finish.

"I will." Cameron also knew exactly what Chase knew, that if the baby was Dylan's then she wouldn't be able to handle having it around, her only choice was to abort, as much as she hated the idea of it.

"Are you going to come to work tomorrow?" Chase asked her, changing the subject.

"Not tomorrow, when the bruises are gone. " Cameron lifted her hand to the bruise on her jaw "House will be...well, House." Chase took her hand and lowered it back down.

"Okay. Good idea." Chase said to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. God, she hoped it was Chase's baby.

* * *

**Is it Chase's? Is it Dylan's? OOH THE SUSPENSE!!  
Those who have read the original version: SPOIL IT AND I WILL PERSONALLY ASSASSINATE YOU.**

**Reviews are love!  
**

**Ciao! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Real Scars Don't Heal**

**AUTHOR: StarGirl995**

**RATING: M**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own House. Yes, that WAS a stupid question.**

**SUMMARY: (3 days after the ChaseCam breakup in "Airborne") Cameron wants to find love with someone new, and lets her friend set her up on a blind date. But she soon learns people are never what they seem… Chameron.**

**A/N: Continuation of "The Doctor's Assistant" fic, Real Scars Don't Heal. Permission to snag plot bunnies was granted, so don't yell at me for stealing.**

**Hides head in shame Sheer laziness took over. School holidays ended, so I got caught up in all that. As Schene's Grandad would say, "No 'scuses!" Onward.**

**Also, I'm totally aware that you like, need to do an amino (stick a needle in the amniotic sac and retrieve DNA from there) to do a paternity test, and Cameron would have to be there (THANKS STARSAPPHIRE16!) but this was easier.**

-Chapter 6-

"Oh," Chase said, as he walked into his living room to find Cameron awake, curled up in a blanket watching the news. "Good morning!"

"Hey," Cameron greeted him. Chase proceeded to busy himself with coffee, the newspaper, and a bit of toast. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Be out in a bit," he told her. When Chase had changed, and gotten ready for work, he sat down next to Cameron.

"You sure you don't want to go back to your place?" he asked her.

"Yes, Chase, I'm really sure. I couldn't handle being alone in there right now."

"M'kay." He nodded. "Well, I'll tell House you're sick, and won't be in for a couple days or so."

"Alrighty then," Cameron nodded. "Have a good day!" she called out to him as he went to the kitchen and picked up his keys.

"You too," he smiled at her, poking his head around the door.

* * *

"Enjoy your time off?" House asked sarcastically as Chase entered the room. He just rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"Cameron won't be coming in today, she's sick." Chase informed House.

"What sort of sick?" House asked.

"None of you business kind of sick." Chase retorted.

"Do we have a case?" Foreman sighed. He _really _didn't feel like listening to his boss and the Australian bicker this morning.

"Nope. So, you and you can go to the clinic." House put his feet up on his desk, and clicked the TV on. Foreman and Chase walked out, towards the elevator.

"Where the hell are you going?" Foreman asked, when Chase turned towards the lab.

"I just have to do something in the lab, I'll be down in a minute." Chase turned back around and began walking briskly towards his destination.

The lab was empty when Chase got in. _Good_, He thought to himself. The last thing he needed was someone asking him what he was doing. He was never a good liar. He took a plastic sealed bag with a cotton swab with Cameron's DNA, and he walked over to where he needed to be and proceeded with the test.

Foreman was handing a file back to a nurse when he saw Chase come out of the elevator with a smile on his face.

"What were you doing? And what are you smiling?" Foreman asked Chase when he came closer.

"I have to go, can you just tell House...ummm...I had to go?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Whatever," Foreman said with a sigh.

"Thanks a million." Chase walked as fast as he could without looking like an idiot towards the door.

* * *

Chase unlocked the apartment door and burst in. Cameron was sitting on the couch, still curled up in the blanket, reading one of his books. She put a hand to her chest, and gasped when Chase slammed the door open.

"Sorry." He apologised quickly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Did you do the test?" Cameron asked, brow knitted in concern.

"Yep." Chase said, barely able to contain his smile. "Good news!"

"Oh my God!" Cameron shrieked, leaping from the couch and running towards him. She pulled him into a huge bear hug, and they stayed like that for a moment, Cameron crying, and Chase holding her tight. After a while, Chase pulled back and gently kissed Cameron on the lips. Immediately, he was scared she would pull back. _Why the hell did I have to go and do that?! _he worried. We were getting along so well… But his thoughts were cut short as the petite blond in front of him pressed her lips to his. Cameron's arms snaked around his neck, and his around her waist. He pulled back.

"I love you." Chase whispered into her ear. _Bad idea. She's not going to react kindly to that. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?_ Chase stormed inside his head.

"I love you too." Cameron said back. Relief washed over Chase. Of all the words in the English language 'I love you' were the least likely he thought he would hear her say to him.

"Why did you..." Chase trailed off. Cameron looked at the ground.

"I wasn't...expecting it. No offense or anything, but I didn't want to… to turn out like that. I don't know why. Please don't ask. I'm accepting your offer of a proper relationship now, If you still want to...I mean...I was a bitch. But I did like you, I just didn't want to realise that yet. I'm sorry."

Chase put his hand under Cameron's chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"It not just because..." Chase started.

"No. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am sorry." Chase lowered his hand as she spoke.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked Chase.

"Do we have to think about that now? Chase said "Cant't we just be happy a while?"

"Okay." Cameron said softly. Chase looked at her face.

"The bruises are almost all gone. Do you think you can come to work tomorrow?" Chase mumbled into her hair.

"I will. For now you better go back to work. Is there a case?"

"Nah, House got Foreman and I doing his clinic hours."

"Actually, don't go." Cameron grinned. "How is your shoulder?"

"Perfect." Chase said with a smile.

"Right..." Cameron looked at him skeptically. "Take off your shirt." She demanded.

"What? Why?" Chase asked confused.

"I want to see it…" Cameron trailed off, as if it should be obvious.

"Oh." Chase lifted his shirt over his head and Cameron gently unbandaged his arm. There was only a small wound and it was almost fully healed.

"It looks good." Cameron said "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Of course I do, do I look like an idiot?"

"Not all the time." Cameron teased, Chase gave her a small smile and went to get the first aid kit.

"Let's go out tonight." Chase said. Cameron was sitting in his lap, on the couch. They were watching a muted soap, and had just talked most of the day. House hadn't rung to see where Chase had gone, they figured he probably didn't even notice he was gone.

"Where?" Cameron asked, as she leaned into his chest.

"There's a coffee place around the corner." Chase said absently, as he played with her hair.

"Sounds good." Cameron said with a smile, turning round to face him.

"Walk?" He asked.

"What's the point of driving if it's around the corner?"

"Good point." Chase smiled. "Get your coat, it's getting cold."

"I don't have one here." Cameron said, looking a tad worried.

"Oh, right… Just a sec." Chase went into his bedroom and rummaged through his wardrobe, coming out with a fleecy zip-up.

"Is this alright? I'm sorry, I don't own any female jackets." Chase said while handing the jacket to Cameron. Cameron smiled.

"That'll be fine." Cameron took the jacket and put it on.

* * *

Cameron sighed, and tightened her grip around Chase's hand. After finishing their coffee, they had headed to the roof of Chase's building to just sit.

"My apartments not big enough." Cameron mused, as Chase's hand drew random patterns on her back. Chase had no idea what her apartment wasn't big enough for.

"For what?" Chase asked, bemused. Cameron turned to look at him, smiling.

"For a baby, smart one. It only has one room." Cameron said to him.

"Oh yeah. So does mine. I've only ever needed one room."

"We could buy a house. Somewhere with more then one room." Cameron joked.

"That is all of a sudden." Chase said a bit shocked.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" Cameron said. Chase smiled.

"I never said it was a bad idea. Just sudden."

"Are we going to tell House?" Cameron asked.

"He will figure it out on his own eventually." Chase said.

"Yeah, I guess he will."

"I'm sorry we had to find out this way." Chase apologised. Cameron gave him a half smile.

"Thanks for being there."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, relaxing in each other's precense.

"I like Ashley." Cameron said.

"Umm, oookay. Who's Ashley?" Chase said, confused again.

"A name. For a girl."

"Already?" Chase raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Just... unexpected." Chase mumbled. "What about Elliot for a boy?"

Cameron laughed, "Now you're catching on!"

Chase smiled at her, and watched as she shivered. "You're cold, let's get back inside." He said. And they walked back down to Chase's apartment, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Again, oober sorry for the delay. No 'scuses.  
****Feel free to put a baby name in your review, or just post a baby name. Also, do you think I can change the rating to T? I'm guesstimating a sequel, once I finish this, depending on how everything works out. **

**Baby names and rating advice!**

**Ciao :)**


	7. Author's Note

First, sorry for the delay. I began working on other projects, had a couple family issues.

Second, the way I want to start the next bit wouldn't fit directly after this chapter.  
Or it would, and I just don't like it that way.  
Either way, I'm posting the next whatever-you-wanna-call it as a new fic.  
I'm planning to go somewhat far (for me) with that one, so bear with me.

Also, I'm aware that this fic was just an edited version of The Doctor's Assistant's.  
Oh well.  
I needed to do this to get it in my writing style, and clean it up for myself.  
I'm just like that, so get over it.

The next one should be called 'Old Wounds, New Start'.  
(Speculating on the title, review if you want me to change it.)

Should be up relatively soon. (Internet's been a pigeon lately.)  
Sorry for any inconvenience.

--

_Baskets of assorted baked goods to…_

**Booth4Bones-House4Cameron**! (However much I disagree with your username. Haha…)

**Starjelly**! (Aww, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You too, B4B-H4C.)

**Flikkitty11**! (I'm glad "cranial issues" made you laugh.)

and…. (drumroll please)…

**FieryxEyes731**! (You came a little late, but we love you anyways!)

--

_Sorry to any constant reviewers I missed, I love you all equally. (But not all of you get baked goods… XD)_

- TheInkSlayer


End file.
